La Princesa de los Piratas
by Fox McCloude
Summary: El Reino de Hyrule está bajo el puño del tirano Rey Desmond, después de haber quitado del medio al resto de la familia real. 7 años más tarde, una pirata llamada Tetra, alias "la Princesa de los Piratas" comienza a interferir con sus rutas de comercio para ayudar a los necesitados. Pero hay mucho más en ella de lo que se ve a simple vista... TeLink, eventualmente ZeLink.
1. Prólogo

**La Princesa de los Piratas**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.

**Prólogo.**

"**Durante muchos años, el reino de Hyrule gozó de gran prosperidad, prosperidad que se extendió a todo el continente de Hylia, bajo el gobierno de sus sabios y nobles gobernantes, el Rey Daphness, y la Reina Selena. Ambos tomaron con gran seriedad su responsabilidad con el pueblo, y la paz y la felicidad duraron muchos años. La única preocupación del rey y la reina era instruir a su única hija, la Princesa Zelda, y convertirla en una digna sucesora para que continuara con su tarea cuando llegase el momento.**

**Pero un fatídico día, todo cambió. El noble rey enfermó, y transcurrido un tiempo, falleció. Al morir el rey, su hermano menor Desmond, quien había sido desplazado por su sobrina Zelda en el lugar como siguiente en la línea al trono, se aprovechó de esta situación y atacó el castillo por sorpresa, asesinando sin piedad a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino. Madre e hija se vieron forzadas a escapar para salvar sus vidas, mientras solo podían observar como sus leales vasallos morían en su intento por protegerlas. No tuvieron más alternativa que huir por mar en busca de refugio. Pero una tempestad las sorprendió en alta mar y destruyó el navío en el que iban. Nunca las encontraron, de modo que se les dio por muertas, y sin ellas de por medio, no había nadie que se interpusiera entre Desmond y el trono de Hyrule. Pero su reinado no pudo ser más diferente que el de su hermano mayor. Las tinieblas cayeron sobre toda la nación. El malvado Rey Desmond tomó la decisión de apropiarse de todo aquello que considerase de valor, arrebatándoselo por la fuerza a sus súbditos si era necesario. Y quienes tuvieran la osadía de oponer alguna resistencia… eran encarcelados o ejecutados.**

**Transcurrieron 7 años, 7 años en los que el pueblo de Hyrule había perdido la esperanza de ser liberado del puño del terrible tirano. Cuando más nadie se atrevió a desafiarlo, surgió una luz de esperanza. Los barcos reales de transporte comenzaron a ser atacados en sus rutas de comercio por un grupo de piratas, causándole a la corona cuantiosas pérdidas en tesoros y armamentos. Lo más sorprendente era que al mando del barco que los atacaba estaba una mujer, una mujer que se hacía llamar Tetra, apodada por muchos como "La Princesa de los Piratas", cuyas habilidades con la espada eran de temer, mejores que la mayoría de los hombres, sembrando el terror y el caos entre los marinos al servicio de la corona, pero adhiriéndose a un estricto código de honor de nunca matar innecesariamente. Más todavía, siempre tomaba solo lo esencial para sobrevivir, y el resto lo repartía entre aquellos en el reino que más lo necesitaran. El pueblo de Hyrule comenzó a verla como una heroína por ello, una luz salvadora en medio de tanta oscuridad. El Rey Desmond, por otra parte, comenzó a verla como una amenaza a su reinado. Nadie había osado enfrentársele jamás, y se aseguraría de hacerle pagar su atrevimiento. Por ello, al cabo de unos meses, emitió una proclamación contra ella, que decía:**

"_**Por sus numerosos crímenes cometidos en contra del reino, repetidos actos de destrucción y robo a la propiedad del reino de Hyrule, y por una completa falta de consideración hacia la autoridad de la corona, se ofrece por la presente una recompensa por la cantidad de 5.000.000 de rupias a quien capture, viva o muerta, a la capitana Tetra, alias "La Princesa de los Piratas", una temible pirata enemiga del reino, considerada como una ofensa."**_

**Debido a esta proclamación, decenas de cazarrecompensas y de oficiales al servicio del Rey Desmond han salido en búsqueda de la captura de la evasiva capitana Tetra. Varios han tratado de capturar a esta infame pirata, pero ninguno ha tenido éxito, hasta ahora…**

**Fin del Prólogo.**


	2. La captura

**La Princesa de los Piratas**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.

**Capítulo 1: **La captura**.**

* * *

_**En algún lugar de los mares de Hylia…**_

El habitualmente pacífico gran mar de Hylia aquel día se había convertido en el escenario de una batalla campal, y el sol poniente sobre el horizonte era el único testigo del suceso. Dos grandes navíos se estaban enfrentando, disparándose cañonazos sin parar, en un feroz intento por hundirse uno al otro. Uno de ellos llevaba sobre el mástil la bandera del reino de Hyrule, mientras que el otro llevaba una bandera pirata, la clásica calavera con huesos cruzados. En medio del enfrentamiento, una bala de cañón atravesó la bandera del barco pirata directo por donde estaba la calavera. Las explosiones de los cañones retumbaban a diestra y siniestra, mientras las tripulaciones de ambos barcos llevaban a toda prisa las municiones y pólvora para no cesar el ataque.

- ¡Disparen de nuevo! – gritó uno de los piratas, un hombre corpulento con una gran nariz, luego de que una ronda que enviaron pasó de largo al otro barco. Esta vez, algunas de las balas sí golpearon a la nave enemiga. - ¡Ja, qué les pareció eso! –

En el barco enemigo, esos disparos parecieron no afectarles en nada. El primer oficial ordenó a los artilleros volver a cargar los cañones y continuar disparando sin parar. El olor de la sal del mar se entremezclaba con la pólvora mientras la feroz batalla se prolongaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, un disparo del barco de Hyrule impactó en el nido del cuervo del barco pirata, haciendo que el vigía, un hombre de baja estatura y con dientes enormes cayera hacia la cubierta a causa de la explosión. Uno de sus compañeros de inmediato fue a socorrerlo, y por alguna clase de milagro no se había matado con la caída. Mientras tanto, firme en el puente, una mujer joven, que llevaba el uniforme del capitán observaba la situación a su alrededor. No parecía tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve años, tenía la piel morena y un cabello rubio verdoso amarrado en una cola enrollada alta. Sus ojos azul claro escudriñaban alrededor de su barco. Algunas secciones estaban empezando a incendiarse, y varios disparos habían hecho agujeros en las velas.

- ¡Dense prisa, apaguen el fuego! ¡Carguen los cañones y vuelvan a disparar! – les gritó con voz autoritaria a su tripulación.

- ¡Ya casi no tenemos municiones, señorita Tetra! – gritó el que estaba ayudando al vigía. - ¡Y nos estamos quedando sin pólvora! –

Y así era. Solo quedaba un pequeño montón de balas de cañón, y un par de barriles de pólvora. Considerando lo que había aguantado el barco enemigo, eso no iba a ser suficiente para vencerlos. Mientras tanto, el timonel del barco real giró el timón en su dirección, mientras movían las velas para ganar velocidad y aproximarse con firmeza hacia el barco pirata.

- ¡Se están acercando, señorita Tetra, nos van a abordar! – avisó desde el palo de mesana otro de los piratas.

- Bien, si así es como lo quieren, se los daremos. – dijo Tetra, desenvainando su sable. – No vamos a caer sin pelear. –

Fue solo cuestión de segundos: el barco real ya los había alcanzado, y sus tripulantes se balancearon con las cuerdas para abordar el navío pirata. Estos no perdieron el tiempo y desenfundando sus armas fueron al encuentro de Tetra y su tripulación. Pronto sonaron choques de armas metálicas por doquier.

- ¡No nos atraparán con vida! ¡ATAQUEN! – gritó Tetra.

La capitana se lanzó hacia la cubierta, para enfrentarse contra tres adversarios al mismo tiempo. Sorprendentemente, los tres juntos no fueron capaces de reducirla, y cuando uno trató de sacar su pistola, ella le dio una estocada en el brazo, haciéndolo que la soltara. De algún modo, se mantuvo así por unos instantes, ignorando el trozo del mástil que se incendiaba justo encima de ella, producto del cañonazo que había impactado en el nido del cuervo. El fuego terminó por desprenderlo, y el enorme madero se precipitó hacia abajo. Tetra apenas pudo mirar arriba para ver cómo caía sobre ella, y un segundo más tarde, todo se oscureció.

* * *

_**Poco después…**_

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Tardó unos segundos en recordar lo que había sucedido: estaba peleando contra los marinos reales, cuando un trozo del mástil le cayó encima. Le tomó un poco más darse cuenta que estaba arrodillada, con las manos amarradas en la espalda. Cuando recuperó la visión, vio la espalda de un oficial del barco real.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – Y al caer en cuenta de su situación empezó a forcejear, pero entonces dos espadas alrededor de su cuello la hicieron quedarse quieta.

- Vaya, vaya. Esto es realmente sorprendente. – dijo el oficial que estaba al frente. Juzgando por su uniforme, tenía que ser el capitán del barco real. Se dio la vuelta para encararla. – Es un honor conocerte al fin, capitana Tetra. ¿O prefieres que te llame "Princesa de los Piratas"? –

Tetra no respondió nada, solo miró con profundo odio al capitán. Este era un hombre de elevada estatura, cabello negro lacio amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos grises y mandíbula cuadrada. Su rostro denotaba un aire de autosuficiencia y pomposidad, acentuadas aún más por su arrogante sonrisa de triunfo.

- Oh, ¿dónde están mis modales? Permíteme presentarme. Soy el capitán Derris Kharland, oficial al servicio del rey Desmond. – dijo quitándose el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia, aunque más que por cortesía, parecía que lo hacía por burlarse. – Eres más hermosa en persona, debo reconocerlo. Eso casi me hace lamentar el destino que te está esperando. – añadió, tomándola por el mentón.

- No te atrevas a tocarme. – murmuró Tetra. Kharland sonrió, pero decidió complacerla, apartando su mano del mentón de Tetra. - ¿Dónde está mi tripulación? –

- En este momento se encuentran algo… indispuestos. – fue todo lo que le dijo Kharland. Luego dirigió su vista hacia el barco de Tetra, o lo que quedaba de él. Estaba destrozado, y había comenzando a hundirse, al parecer lo habían barrenado luego de capturarla. – Es una verdadera lástima. Que descanse en paz ese buen navío. –

- Podrías haberme dejado morir con él. – dijo Tetra.

- Jaja, tal vez. ¿Pero qué mejor humillación para un capitán que ser privado del honor de hundirse junto a su barco? – dijo Kharland. – Además, el Rey Desmond prometió una recompensa mayor por llevarte con vida. -

- No me digas… - Tetra sonrió con sorna.

- Has sido extremadamente escurridiza, Tetra. Serás ejecutada en público en cuanto retornemos. Su Majestad estará muy complacido de poder ver cómo recibes el castigo que mereces. Pagarás todos los crímenes que has cometido contra el rey de Hyrule. –

- Es gracioso que me digas que soy una criminal. – dijo Tetra, sonriendo con sorna. – Tomando en cuenta que el rey al que sirves no escatima en quitarle a todo su pueblo lo poco que tenga. –

- ¿Y crees que eso te da derecho a asaltar barcos, robar tesoros y municiones, y cometer semejantes actos contra la propiedad del rey? –

- Solo lo devuelvo a sus legítimos dueños. – repuso Tetra. - ¿Quién es el verdadero criminal? –

- Me considero un hombre tolerante, pero no puedo soportar que insulten a Su Majestad en mi presencia. -

- El Rey Desmond no es más que un maldito tirano, y un usurpador. – lo desafió Tetra. Sus captores volvieron a amenazarla con sus espadas. Aún así, siguió hablando: – Si todo mundo sabe que se apropió del trono después de matar a su propio hermano. –

- Señorita Tetra, mi paciencia se está agotando. No toleraré esa clase de calumnias. –

- ¿Calumnias? Todos saben que es verdad. – prosiguió Tetra. – Se deshizo de toda la familia principal para apoderarse del trono. Además de tirano y usurpador, es un asesino. –

- ¡Silencio! – dijo Kharland, empezando a perder la calma. – No permitiré que insultes a mi señor el rey. Es hora de que se te haga justicia por todos los crímenes que has cometido. Llévensela de aquí. –

Y la arrastraron con las cuerdas con las que la tenían atada, y se la llevaron a la cárcel del barco. La pusieron en una celda aparte del resto de su tripulación, que por lo que pudo ver, algunos de ellos estaban golpeados y heridos, pero aún seguían vivos. Sin embargo, atados como estaban, no tenían forma alguna de escaparse de ahí. Al parecer, no les quedaba otra opción más que aguardar su destino una vez que regresaran a tierra firme.

* * *

_**Unos días más tarde…**_

Luego de la captura, todos los miembros de la tripulación de Tetra fueron enviados a una prisión en las afueras de la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule. Una fortaleza casi tan grande como el castillo mismo, de la que nunca se supo que nadie pudiera escapar. A Tetra, por otro lado, la llevaron a las mazmorras del castillo, que también estaban atestadas de gente a la que el rey Desmond consideraba sus enemigos o simplemente no le caían simpáticos. Para bien o para mal, cuando llegaron resultó que el rey Desmond había salido a "atender unos asuntos" fuera de la ciudad, y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana. Sin embargo, los guardias de la prisión tenían órdenes explícitas de mantener a Tetra con vida hasta que el rey hubiera regresado, pues no quería perderse su ejecución. Es más, escuchó decir por allí que incluso deseaba llevarla a cabo él mismo en persona. El capitán Kharland se encargaba de supervisar la prisión, cuyas celdas estaban tan abarrotadas de presos que prácticamente ya no cabía nadie en ella. La única celda que quedaba estaba en lo más profundo de la fortaleza, misma que el rey Desmond había reservado especialmente para Tetra cuando lograra capturarla.

La celda estaba muy oscura, pues la única escasa iluminación provenía de las antorchas de afuera que entraba por los barrotes de la ventanilla de la puerta; no tenía ventanas hacia el exterior. El lugar tenía además un fuerte olor a humedad. No parecía haber esperanza alguna de escaparse de ahí, pero Tetra no iba a resignarse tan fácilmente. A pesar de que le habían encadenado las manos y los pies, se las arregló para usar una horquilla de pelo como ganzúa para forzar uno de los grilletes que le sujetaban las muñecas. Ahora estaba tratando de hacer lo mismo con el otro sin hacer demasiado ruido, pues tenía guardias custodiando la puerta las veinticuatro horas del día. Si podía soltarse ambas manos, soltarse los pies sería más sencillo, y podría tener una oportunidad de salir de la celda.

Su labor fue interrumpida cuando escuchó ruidos afuera, pasos de alguien que bajaba escaleras y gritos de alguien que aparentemente no quería ser llevado hacia allí. Seguro habían capturado a alguien más, y lo traían ahí porque no había más espacio en la prisión. Disimuladamente, se volvió a colocar el grillete, y justo a tiempo, porque en ese instante, la puerta de su celda se abrió, y lanzaron a alguien hacia adentro.

- Aquí te quedarás, mocoso, hasta que aprendas a respetar. – dijo el guardia que lo lanzó. Luego se dirigió hacia Tetra. – Te trajimos algo de compañía, para que no te sientas tan sola mientras aguardas tu ejecución. –

Y riéndose, volvió a cerrar la puerta. El recién llegado se quejó de dolor e intentó incorporarse, pero al parecer estaba tan golpeado que no pudo más que sentarse contra la pared. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en la celda.

- Hola. – dijo, sin muchas ganas.

- Hola. – respondió Tetra por cortesía. Por la oscuridad de la celda, ninguno de los dos podía verse con claridad. – Em… ¿estaría mal que te pregunte por qué te trajeron aquí? –

- No es que realmente importe mucho. Cualquiera que hable mal de ese tirano del rey Desmond suele terminar aquí… o en la guillotina. – le respondió.

- Eso he escuchado. – dijo Tetra con resignación.

- Tú eres Tetra, ¿verdad? La famosa "Princesa de los Piratas." –

- Veo que mi reputación me precede. – dijo Tetra como si no le importara.

- Más que eso. – dijo el muchacho. – Tú eras un símbolo de esperanza para el pueblo. No les caerá bien saber que te hayan capturado. –

- Pues no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí. – dijo Tetra. – Por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –

- Me llamo Link. – le respondió él. - ¿Por qué el interés? –

- Bueno, estar encerrada en este lugar es un poco solitario, y aburrido. – dijo ella. – Hay que hacer algo para mantener la cordura. –

- Que extraña eres. – dijo Link.

- No respondiste a mi pregunta anterior. – volvió a decir Tetra, ignorando el comentario. - ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí? –

El muchacho suspiró antes de responder.

- Mi abuelo solía ser el herrero al servicio del Rey Daphness. Según tengo entendido, eran buenos amigos. Pero cuando Desmond tomó el poder, las cosas cambiaron. Mi abuelo siempre creyó en las convicciones del Rey Daphness, y no quería fabricar armas para un tirano despiadado como Desmond. Hace un mes se negó a seguir trabajando para él, y… bueno, creo que no se les ocurrió algo mejor que retenerme a mí como prenda para obligarlo a cooperar. –

- No se detiene ante nada por conseguir lo que quiere, ¿cierto? –

- Aún peor. Iban a llevarse a mi hermana menor, que solo tiene ocho años. – agregó. – Decidí entregarme yo en su lugar porque pensé que podría escapar de ellos… pero me equivoqué. No son tan idiotas como parecen. –

Tetra hizo un esfuerzo por contener su furia. ¿Estaban dispuestos a tomar como rehén a una niña inocente para obligar al herrero a que trabajara para ellos? Desmond y sus seguidores eran realmente más crueles de lo que imaginaba.

- No te apures. – dijo Tetra. – En cuanto me suelte de esto, saldremos de aquí, y podrás volver con tu familia. –

- Suenas muy segura de ti misma. – dijo Link.

- Tengo mis recursos. – dijo Tetra, y finalmente logró soltar su otra mano. Solo faltaba quitarse el candado que le sujetaba los pies.

- Aún si te sueltas, ¿cómo vas a escapar de aquí? –

- Esperaré a la noche. – dijo Tetra. – Será el mejor momento. –

El muchacho no parecía del todo optimista, pero aún así no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la actitud de Tetra. No se daba por vencida, eso hacía honor al símbolo de esperanza que representaba para la gente.

* * *

_**Al anochecer…**_

Tal como Tetra lo había dicho, la noche era el mejor momento. Solo había un par de guardias custodiando su celda, y la mayoría ahora estarían dormidos por la hora. Para entonces, ya había logrado soltarse por completo de sus grilletes, y ahora estaba tratando de ayudar a Link con los suyos, aunque por las prisas, hacía mucho ruido en el proceso.

- Deja de hacer tanto alboroto, o sino tus últimas noches con los vivos serán aún más intolerables. – dijo el guardia.

Tetra se detuvo un momento, y reanudó su tarea de forzar el candado después de unos segundos, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

- Aún si nos soltamos, ¿cómo haremos para salir de aquí? – preguntó Link.

- Ya lo he pensado. Esos tontos nos abrirán la puerta. – dijo Tetra.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que hagan eso? Si solo pasan el pan y agua por la ventanilla, no tienen que entrar aquí. –

- No, a menos que causemos un alboroto. – dijo Tetra. – Tendrán que venir a callarnos. –

Link no dijo nada, pero al parecer entendió lo que Tetra quería decir. Después de mucho esfuerzo, finalmente consiguió liberarlo. La parte uno del plan estaba completa. Ahora, era tiempo de continuar con la parte dos.

- ¿Qué sigue ahora? – preguntó Link.

- Fingiremos que estamos forcejeando, y gritaremos hasta que vengan a callarnos. – dijo Tetra como si nada.

- ¿Forcejeando? ¿Te refieres a…? –

- Será solo una actuación. – aclaró Tetra. – Tenemos que atraer su atención. –

Link parecía indeciso, pero finalmente accedió. Si era por salir de ese lugar, no era momento de estar dudando. Los dos se colocaron las cadenas para evitar que se notara que estaban sueltas, se fueron a un rincón, y comenzaron su actuación.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Déjame! – empezó a gritar Tetra.

- Hay que pasar el tiempo de alguna forma, preciosa. – replicó Link, tratando de sonar convincente y lo más fuerte que podía para que lo oyeran.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! – siguió Tetra.

- ¿Qué diablos pasa allí dentro? – gritó uno de los guardias afuera.

- ¡Esto no es su asunto! – respondió Link.

- ¡Quítenme a este pervertido de encima! – gritó Tetra, intentando sonar desesperada. - ¡No quiero pasar mis últimas horas con alguien así, sáquenlo de aquí! –

- ¡Ya basta, dejen el escándalo! – gritó el otro guardia.

- ¡Si no se lo llevan, voy a gritar todo lo que me dé la gana! – vociferó Tetra. - ¡Basta ya, déjame! –

Los guardias intentaron contenerse, pero finalmente el escándalo que hacían se volvió insoportable, así que abrieron la puerta y corrieron a ir a separarlos, sin sospechar nada. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, Tetra y Link dejaron su actuación, y saltaron sobre ellos. Link golpeó en la cara con el palo de su propia lanza a uno de ellos, en tanto que Tetra le metió una patada en la entrepierna al otro. Aprovechando su conmoción, los encadenaron a sus propios grilletes, y les quitaron las llaves para huir del calabozo, no sin antes golpearlos un poco para dejarlos inconscientes y evitar que dieran el aviso, y desde luego tomando sus armas para defenderse por si encontraban resistencia en el camino.

- Eso fue fácil. – dijo Link.

- Ahora viene la parte difícil. – dijo Tetra, mientras cerraba la puerta de la mazmorra. – Tenemos que salir de aquí. Sígueme. –

Aún algo inseguro, Link le hizo caso a Tetra, y los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de la torre, con mucho cuidado. Tal como lo había previsto, durante la noche la vigilancia estaba un poco reducida, lo que les facilitó un poco. Link pareció notar que Tetra sabía hacia dónde ir en todo momento, como si ya conociera de antemano la arquitectura del castillo. Eso era extraño, porque era un castillo enorme, y a menos que le hubieran dado un tour por él, ¿cómo iba a saber hacia dónde tenía que ir?

- Exactamente… ¿hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó Link.

- Hacia las almenas. – dijo Tetra. – Desde ahí saltaremos al pozo del castillo para escapar de aquí. –

- ¿Al pozo? – preguntó Link.

- Hay un canal que comunica con los drenajes de la ciudadela. – dijo Tetra. – Podremos ir por allí para escapar. –

- ¿Has estado antes aquí? – no pudo evitar preguntar. – Pareces saber mucho del castillo. –

Tetra se detuvo al oír esa pregunta. El muchacho parecía ser muy perspicaz. La chica pirata tragó en seco, preguntándose si debía responderle.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Oyeron de repente, del otro lado del pasillo, dos guardias acababan de dar la vuelta en una esquina, y ya los habían visto.

- Oh-oh. – dijo Link.

- ¡Se escapan! ¡Los prisioneros se escapan! –

- Demasiado pedir una fuga discreta. – dijo Tetra.

- ¿Tienes algún plan? – preguntó Link.

- Abrirnos paso y correr lo más rápido posible. – dijo ella. – Vamos, hay que irnos de aquí ahora. –

Link decidió obedecerla. Aunque tenía muchas preguntas, considerando la situación actual no era el momento para hacerlas. Por ahora, su única prioridad era escapar del castillo y no morir en el intento.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno, aquí está. Por fin me dio el "impulso de arranque" que necesitaba para echar a andar esta historia. Aunque, si soy sincero, la verdad es que no tengo aún muchas ideas sobre cómo desarrollarla, todo lo que tengo es digamos el "panorama general", que ya comenté en mi DeviantArt hace tiempo. Me vendrían bien algunas ideas, ya que en realidad todo lo que tengo planeado después de esto es que Tetra y Link vayan a rescatar a la tripulación, y meter de por medio en eso a Linebeck y Jolene. Pero de allí en adelante aún no estoy del todo seguro de qué hacer, o de cómo se enfrentarán al Rey Desmond y eso. Estoy abierto a comentarios, ideas y críticas (constructivas).

Se siente bien haber recuperado la chispa para escribir. Supongo que con eso supliré mientras recupero la del dibujo. Hasta el próximo cap.


	3. Fuga y persecución

**La Princesa de los Piratas**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo.

**Capítulo 2: **Fuga y persecución.

* * *

_**Castillo de Hyrule…**_

En cuestión de minutos empezó a correr el alboroto por todo el castillo. Link y Tetra intentaron detener a los guardias que los habían descubierto antes que corrieran la voz, pero lamentablemente uno se les escapó mientras el otro trataba de contenerlos, y con los gritos de "¡PRISIONEROS EN FUGA!" haciendo eco por todo el lugar, no pasaría mucho antes que despertaran a toda la guardia.

La suerte fue que solo había poco más de una decena de guardias en ese momento custodiando las mazmorras, lo que de cierta manera les facilitó un poco las cosas para salir hacia el área principal del castillo. Mientras corrían por el patio principal, vieron como el resto de los guardias bajaban de las torres de vigilancia, y se veían obligados a ocultarse en las sombras a cada tanto para evitar ser descubiertos. Según Tetra, tenían que llegar a la muralla norte, y desde allí saltar hacia el pozo.

- ¡Vigilen cada entrada, registren cada habitación! ¡No podemos permitir que escapen! –

El Castillo de Hyrule tenía fama de ser impenetrable por fuera, capaz de resistir cualquier asedio, e inescapable por dentro, una fortaleza de la que nadie (hasta ahora) había podido fugarse. Sin embargo, Link y Tetra estaban dispuestos a echar abajo ese récord. Sus vidas dependían de ello, después de todo. En cuanto tuvieron vía libre, se dirigieron hacia una de las escaleras, tratando de permanecer en las sombras, aprovechando cada tanto que las nubes cubrían a la luna para avanzar en la oscuridad. Ya estaban a punto de atravesar la muralla para llegar al otro extremo, solo un poco más…

_**¡BANG! ¡BANG! **_Un par de disparos de escopeta los obligó a frenar sus pasos. Un vigía desde una de las ventanas de la torre los había visto y sin mediar palabras les disparó. Por fortuna los disparos pegaron en el suelo, pero ya sabía dónde estaban y dio la voz de alarma de inmediato. Tetra observó por las almenas donde se encontraban. La caída era demasiado larga para lanzarse desde allí. La otra alternativa era tomar la ruta larga y rodear por el otro lado atravesando el patio, arriesgándose a que los soldados los acorralaran. En ambas opciones, la muerte los miraba a la cara.

- Cambio de planes. Tomaremos la ruta larga. – dijo Tetra. Link la siguió sin chistar.

Mientras pasaba el peligro, se ocultaron dentro de un almacén de explosivos, tratando de no respirar, hasta que pasaron de largo. Fue un riesgo enorme, si los hubieran descubierto, una sola chispa allí hubiera sido suficiente para volarlos en pedazos, pues el lugar estaba lleno de municiones y barriles de pólvora. Lo malo era que en ese mismo lugar no habían dejado armas de fuego que pudieran utilizar para defenderse de los atacantes de largo alcance. Sin embargo, había un pequeño cañón.

- Tal vez esto nos sirva. – dijo Tetra.

- ¿Para qué? Es demasiado grande para llevarlo con nosotros. – dijo Link.

- Pero podemos usarlo para distraerlos. Un disparo a alguna parte lejos de aquí, llamará su atención, y nos dará tiempo para escapar. –

- Si tú lo dices. – dijo Link, aún sin estar muy convencido.

Entre los dos, cargaron el cañón, y cuando Link se cercioró de que no hubiera moros en la costa afuera, le dio la señal a Tetra para sacarlo al patio. Le pusieron una mecha más o menos larga para tener tiempo de alejarse de él. Viendo de nuevo que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, Tetra cogió una antorcha y encendió la mecha, empujando el cañón de una patada para alejarlo más de ellos (tenía ruedas). Sin perder tiempo, los dos corrieron en la dirección opuesta.

_**¡BOOOOOM! **_

El estallido retumbó por todo el lugar. Tal y como lo esperaba, los soldados corrieron a ver qué había sido eso, dándoles suficiente tiempo a Link y Tetra para escabullirse hacia la muralla. Solo tenían que subir un poco más y podrían escapar saltando. Pero cuando estaban a punto de lograrlo, uno de los soldados alcanzó a ver sus siluetas moviéndose entre las sombras, y gritó para avisarles a sus compañeros, que de inmediato abrieron fuego contra ellos. Como no pudieron seguir, no les quedó más remedio que correr hacia la puerta de una de las torrecillas que había cerca, meterse en ella, y atrancarla con una barra de madera.

- Estamos a salvo por ahora. – dijo Tetra.

- Estamos atrapados. – corrigió Link. – No creo que eso los frene para siempre. –

- No podías quedarte quietecita en tu celda a esperar, ¿verdad? – dijo de repente una voz que Tetra conocía demasiado bien.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta de que se habían metido en el peor de los lugares. Estaban en lo que parecía ser el despacho de un oficial militar de alto rango, el lugar estaba adornado con armas y armaduras por doquier. En el fondo había estantes atestados de libros y la bandera del reino de Hyrule. La única otra salida, aparte de la puerta por la que habían entrado, era una ventana que daba hacia el exterior. Y sentado en el escritorio estaba él, el Capitán Kharland, exhibiendo su habitual sonrisa desdeñosa.

- Debí imaginar que serías lo bastante astuta para encontrar la forma de salirte de tu celda. – Y entonces dirigió la mirada hacia Link. – Pero por lo que veo tuviste algo de ayuda. –

- Yo la verdad no hice mucho, ella podría haberse evadido por su cuenta. – dijo Link.

- Tendrías que contratar mejores guardias, Kharland. – dijo Tetra.

- Por supuesto, lo tomaré en cuenta. – replicó Kharland, parándose de su escritorio y rodeándolo. – Lamentaba no haber podido medirme en duelo contigo cuando invadí tu barco, pero creo que ahora tendré la oportunidad. Su Majestad tendrá que disculparme, pero después de esto me doy cuenta de que es demasiado peligroso mantenerte con vida. –

- No eres tan tonto como pareces. – sonrió Tetra, alzando su espada. Link estuvo a punto de adelantarse, pero Tetra le indicó levantando el brazo que se quedara atrás. – Él es mío. Es hora de arreglar cuentas. –

Era un asunto personal, desde luego. Kharland había hundido su barco, capturado a su tripulación y la había encerrado en la mazmorra. Obviamente tenía que hacerle pagar por ello. Link quería ayudarla, pero al ver la mirada en sus ojos, desistió. Entretanto, Kharland desenvainó su espada, y él y Tetra comenzaron a caminar uno frente al otro describiendo un círculo alrededor de la habitación apuntando con sus espadas. Se detuvieron un par de segundos, y Tetra fue la primera en atacar, yendo con un tajo horizontal hacia el estómago de Kharland, que simplemente lo repelió con su propia espada con solo girar un poco el antebrazo. Kharland tomó un poco de distancia esperando el siguiente movimiento, y Tetra volvió a atacar, haciendo dos tajos diagonales hacia los hombros que Kharland repelió con igual facilidad que el primer ataque, manteniéndose casi estático, solo moviendo el brazo con que sujetaba la espada.

- Señorita Tetra, me decepcionas. – dijo Kharland. – Seguro debes tener algo mejor que eso. –

- Ni siquiera he comenzado. – replicó Tetra.

Tetra esta vez intentó atacar a la parte baja del cuerpo de Kharland, pero aún seguía sin acertar ningún golpe. Kharland los repelía sin problemas, manteniendo la compostura en todo momento. Kharland solamente bloqueaba los ataques cuando era necesario, y retrocedía para evitar las estocadas. Se mantenía tan relajado y se movía con tal fluidez y elegancia que parecía más bien como si estuviera llevando a cabo una especie de baile ceremonial en lugar de un duelo de espadas. Tetra, por otro lado, actuaba de manera más agresiva, tratando de crear alguna abertura en las defensas de Kharland, pero sin éxito.

Después de unos minutos, Kharland finalmente pasó a la ofensiva, tras bloquear un tajo vertical, hizo un movimiento para alejar la espada de Tetra, y al tenerla abierta hizo un pequeño corte hacia el muslo de ella. No alcanzó a tocarle la piel, pero la rasgadura del pantalón le hizo darse cuenta de que pudo haberlo hecho si quería. Tetra instintivamente tomó su distancia.

- Ahora… es mi turno. – dijo Kharland.

Kharland de inmediato comenzó a atacar a Tetra, manteniendo su semblante imperturbable. Sus ataques, a diferencia de los de Tetra, eran más cortos y precisos. Su estilo de esgrima era elegante y mortal, y parecía darle una mayor ventaja al permitirle atacar a diferentes partes del cuerpo del contrincante y retirarse para preparar la defensa con un esfuerzo mínimo. No atacaba con fuerza bruta, sino con precisión y ritmo, esperando el momento indicado para dar el golpe. Tetra apenas había evitado recibir ningún corte directo.

Los dos continuaron combatiendo, esta vez con Tetra defendiéndose mientras Kharland atacaba. A Link se le estaba haciendo muy difícil quedarse solo mirando, ante la aparente superioridad de Kharland. Kharland se movía dando un golpe y un paso a la vez, mientras Tetra iba retrocediendo ante su implacable ataque. Finalmente, la hizo tropezar con su escritorio, y en cuanto vio que perdió el balance se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia. Tetra se rodó hacia un lado y evitó la estocada, haciendo que se le clavara en la madera. Se alejó de inmediato y volvió a tomar su postura defensiva.

- Eres muy bueno en esgrima tradicional, lo reconozco. – dijo Tetra. – Pero bueno, yo ya sé cómo vencer eso. –

- Palabras muy arrogantes viniendo de ti. – dijo Kharland, sin entender por qué Tetra de repente sonreía.

- ¿Arrogantes? Solo te estaba evaluando. Ahora sí voy a pelear en serio. – dijo Tetra, haciendo un par de giros con su espada, y adoptando una postura más agresiva.

Kharland pensó que Tetra solo estaba fanfarroneando, y volvió a atacar, pero esta vez, después de bloquear, Tetra empujó a Kharland para alejarlo, e inmediatamente comenzó a apuntar hacia sus zonas vitales, de pronto usando golpes más rápidos y agresivos que antes. Kharland apenas pudo bloquear, y en esta ocasión, Tetra, a modo de advertencia, consiguió hacerle un corte en el antebrazo izquierdo en cuanto dejó una abertura. Nada serio, pero se aventuró más que él al haberle sacado sangre. Intentando mantener la cabeza fría, Kharland volvió a atacar, pero cada golpe que enviaba era respondido con un bloqueo y un contraataque inmediato, que lo obligaban a retroceder dos pasos cada vez que avanzaba uno.

- De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho. Pero necesitarás más que eso. – dijo Kharland, sin poder ocultar un pequeño deje de intranquilidad en su voz.

Pronto se hizo evidente que la reputación de Tetra como espadachina no le hacía del todo justicia. Había ocultado a propósito su verdadero estilo para que Kharland se confiara, y había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Tetra siguió presionando, hasta que literalmente puso a Kharland contra la pared. Instintivamente, el capitán alargó su mano libre y cogió una de las espadas que estaban colgadas en el mural e hizo un movimiento circular con ella para quitarse a Tetra de encima. Ahora con dos espadas, tenía ventaja táctica y comenzó a atacar sin piedad a Tetra, que encontraba muy difícil bloquear los ataques de Kharland con una sola espada. Kharland hábilmente hizo que la espada de Tetra se atascara en una de las tablas del suelo, y con la otra mano, se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia.

- ¡NO! – gritó Link, que ya no podía quedarse mirando, e instintivamente cogió la otra espada y la interpuso entre la de Kharland y Tetra, y le dio una patada en el estómago para alejarlo. El capitán desde luego no se esperaba que el muchacho fuera a intervenir cuando Tetra le dijo que no lo hiciera, y lo hizo caer de espaldas detrás de su escritorio. – Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. –

- Está bien, te debo una por esto, gracias. – dijo Tetra, sacando su espada de la tabla, y viendo como Kharland se ponía de pie.

- Muchachito insolente, ¿te atreves a intervenir en un duelo de honor? –

- Tú no jugaste limpio al coger la otra espada. – señaló Link. – No veo por qué nosotros tengamos que hacerlo, lo que es igual no es trampa. –

- Eso no importa. – dijo Kharland, recuperando la compostura. – Los ejecutaré a los dos aquí mismo. –

- Se ve que no podías contra una mujer, qué vergüenza. – dijo Link a modo de burla, pero dirigida obviamente hacia Kharland. – ¿Qué tal si te mides conmigo ahora? –

Alguien que tuviera sentido común no habría aceptado semejante oferta, pero lamentablemente, el orgullo de Kharland sobrepasaba a su sentido común. Esta vez, fue Link el que le indicó a Tetra que se quedara al margen, y el muchacho decidió enfrentarse él solo al capitán. Era una manera de desquitarse después de que lo hubieran encerrado.

Igual que antes, Kharland cometió el error de subestimar a Link, solo porque fuera más joven que él. Kharland lo aventajaba en edad y peso, aparte de llevar consigo dos espadas, pero Link era más rápido y evasivo. Su estilo de esgrima era al mismo tiempo diferente de los de los soldados reales y los piratas. Link esperaba hasta el último momento para defenderse, e inmediatamente mandaba un contraataque. De hecho, parecía utilizar a su propio favor la fuerza de Kharland, cuando le iba con un ataque frontal, él lo bloqueaba, y utilizando la fuerza de sus piernas absorbía el impacto y luego lo empujaba hacia atrás para dejarlo en una posición más vulnerable. Igual que Tetra, su estilo de combate era poco ortodoxo, lo que para Kharland representaba una seria desventaja. Más todavía, los ataques de Link eran también rápidos y agresivos, si bien él no utilizaba ni la punta ni el filo de su espada, sino que lo golpeaba con el plano.

- No hay tiempo para jugar. – dijo Link, cambiando de pronto la espada de la mano derecha a la izquierda.

Kharland al principio no entendió por qué lo hacía, pero pronto se dio cuenta: al cambiar a la mano izquierda, Link comenzó una ofensiva mucho más feroz, sus golpes de pronto se volvieron más rápidos y certeros. Lo estaba ocultando, su mano izquierda era la dominante, y aun así había podido ponerlo en aprietos usando la derecha. Más todavía, Kharland no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentarse a adversarios zurdos, sus movimientos eran distintos y por ende más impredecibles que los de un oponente diestro. Finalmente, Link le dio un golpe en el dorso de la mano derecha con tal fuerza que le dislocó la muñeca y lo obligó a soltar la espada, quedándose con una sola, y con la mano dominante lesionada. Sin embargo, su orgullo todavía le daba fuerzas para continuar, no se iba a dejar vencer por un mocoso. Tenía que resistir hasta que sus hombres llegaran, ya tenían que haber notado el alboroto de la torre.

En efecto, Tetra escuchó un tumulto afuera, y se dio cuenta de que los soldados llegarían en cualquier momento. Aunque Link estaba ganando, no podían perder el tiempo, así que, sin importar lo deshonroso que fuera, jaló el tapete bajo los pies de Kharland, haciéndolo caer de narices hacia el suelo, seguido de un par de pisotones con sus botas de tacón alto.

- Lo siento, este juego estaba tardando demasiado. – dijo Tetra, acto seguido tomó una de las espadas de Kharland, la que había utilizado al inicio del duelo. – Me llevaré esto como trofeo. –

Los pasos de los soldados subiendo se hicieron más fuertes. Se estaban acercando, ya debían de haberse dado cuenta del alboroto.

- Ya vienen en camino, y traen un ariete. – dijo Link, mirando por la ventanilla de la puerta, observando las sombras de los soldados.

- No nos queda otra opción. – dijo Tetra. – Tendremos que saltar desde aquí. –

Los dos miraron por la ventana de la torre, el pozo que corría debajo del castillo. Parecía lo bastante hondo para que se lanzaran en él, pero a esa altura realmente se les ponía la piel de gallina. Sin embargo, al poco rato se oyeron los gritos de los soldados y los golpes que daban a la puerta con el ariete. Bastarían solo unos golpes para que derribaran la puerta. Entre saltar o ser capturados de nuevo, la elección era muy obvia.

- ¿Quieres que salte primero para ver si es seguro? – preguntó Link.

- No hay tiempo para eso, saltaremos juntos. – dijo Tetra, agarrándole la mano con firmeza. Link sintió una pequeña corriente cuando lo hizo, sin saber bien por qué. – ¿Estás listo? –

- La verdad no, pero lo voy a hacer. – dijo Link con honestidad.

- A la cuenta de tres. Uno… dos… ¡TRES! – Y encomendándose a las Diosas, saltaron, sujetándose uno al otro con fuerza.

_**¡SPLASH! **_El agua estaba helada, pero eso no les importó. Dejaron que la corriente los arrastrara por el canal hacia la ciudadela, aguantando la respiración como podían, sin dejarse salir a la superficie por miedo a que los vieran. En una parte, se atascaron momentáneamente por una rejilla de barrotes, que tuvieron que retirar para poder salir de la muralla externa del castillo hacia la ciudadela. A esa hora, por fortuna, todos los habitantes dormían tranquilamente, ignorantes por completo del alboroto que acababa de suceder en el castillo. La pareja siguió nadando por el canal hasta llegar a la entrada del drenaje. Era tan estrecha que a simple vista no parecía que alguien pudiera caber por ella. Sin embargo, Tetra pasó sin problema, aunque Link, por su anchura de hombros tardó un poco más. Pasado esto, se detuvieron a descansar un poco. Ya estaban a salvo, al menos por ahora.

- Uff, que viaje… - dijo Link, sentándose contra la pared. – Bueno, ya estamos afuera, es lo que importa. –

- Que suerte de que te hayan puesto en mi celda. – dijo Tetra. – No creo que hubiera podido escaparme yo sola. –

- Que va, yo hice muy poco. – dijo Link.

A los pocos minutos, oyeron como los soldados empezaban a llegar a la ciudadela. Despertando a la gente y revisando sus hogares en busca de los dos prisioneros fugados. Link y Zelda no pudieron evitar sentir pena por ellos, y rabia contra esos soldados que se aprovechaban de su autoridad para allanar sus hogares. Pero en ese momento no podían hacer más nada, excepto adentrarse en el drenaje mientras buscaban una salida fuera de la ciudadela.

- Bien… ¿ahora qué sigue? – preguntó Link.

- Salir de aquí. – dijo Tetra. – Hay una salida que lleva fuera de la ciudadela. Podemos escapar por allí, y podrás irte a tu casa. –

- Ya no estaré a salvo allí. – dijo Link. – Y mi familia tampoco, no después de esto. –

Tetra se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras. Tenía razón. Si se había escapado del castillo, la elección lógica de a dónde iría sería a casa de su familia. Sería solo cuestión de tiempo para que los soldados fueran allá, y con toda certeza los iban a encerrar a todos, o tal vez algo peor.

- ¿A dónde irás entonces? – preguntó Tetra.

- No lo sé, supongo que tendré que vivir como fugitivo a partir de ahora. – respondió Link.

- Si ese es el caso… ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? – dijo Tetra sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Perdón? –

- Sabes, me vendría bien alguien como tú en mi tripulación. – dijo Tetra. – Eres hábil con la espada, quiero decir. – agregó cuando vio que él la miraba raro. – Técnicamente ambos somos fugitivos ahora, tendríamos más oportunidades de sobrevivir si nos cuidamos las espaldas. –

Link no dijo nada, pero pareció considerar lo que ella dijo. Tenía sentido, si ahora le tocaba ser un fugitivo, por lo menos tendría algún consuelo al saber que no tendría que estar cuidándose solo todo el tiempo.

- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? – preguntó Link. Tetra interpretó eso como un sí.

- Hay que ir a la prisión de las afueras, escuché que allí llevaron a mi tripulación. – dijo Tetra. – Luego de eso, vamos a necesitar un barco, para volver a nuestro escondite y reagruparnos. –

- ¿Qué hay de mi familia? – preguntó Link. – No los puedo abandonar. –

- Tendríamos que ir a advertirles ahora mismo. – dijo Tetra. – Al amanecer habrán salido las patrullas del castillo a perseguirnos. –

Los dos jóvenes meditaron sus opciones. Los soldados aún seguían registrando el interior de la ciudadela, y tomaría algo de tiempo que se enteraran de que habían logrado salir de allí. Hasta ellos necesitarían hacer sus turnos para comer y dormir, de modo que, en teoría, tendrían hasta el amanecer para huir. Link le dijo a Tetra que su casa no estaba en realidad muy lejos de la ciudadela, y una vez afuera podrían llegar a pie a lo mucho en una hora. Tenían que darse prisa, pues de ser ese el caso, apenas a la luz del amanecer los soldados irían a su casa a buscarlo.

- ¿Tenemos tiempo? – preguntó Link.

- Apenas el suficiente, creo yo. – dijo Tetra.

- Entonces vamos. – dijo Link. – Tú nos guías fuera de aquí. –

Después de algunas vueltas, ambos lograron salir del drenaje, a buena distancia de la ciudadela. Vieron que el puente levadizo seguía cerrado, así que no tuvieron que preocuparse de los soldados, al menos por el momento. Link guio a Tetra en dirección sur, hacia un sendero en una zona boscosa. Esto les daba dos ventajas en caso de que los soldados hubieran decidido seguirlos fuera de la ciudadela: primera, podían ocultarse de la vista en la espesura, y segunda, el sendero tenía partes demasiado estrechas para que los caballos pudieran pasar, de modo que tendrían que seguirlos a pie, retrasándose más. Y además, Link ya conocía unos cuantos atajos que les permitieron cortar camino. Cuando se estaban acercando Link alcanzó a ver en la distancia una pequeña luz entre la espesura. Al acercarse más, encontraron la casa.

- Aquí es. Hogar dulce hogar. – dijo Link.

- Se ve muy acogedor. – dijo Tetra.

La vivienda era muy humilde, pero se notaba muy bien cuidada. Tenía dos pisos, y un pequeño anexo el cual no era difícil deducir que sería el taller de herrería, especialmente porque aquella luz solo podía provenir de la fragua encendida, y escuchaban los golpes de un martillo. Por lo visto, la presión que le habían hecho al abuelo de Link era tal que estaba trabajando a deshoras solo por la seguridad de su nieto.

Los dos se acercaron a la ventana que estaba abierta, y allí Tetra pudo echar un vistazo al abuelo de Link. Era un hombre que aparentaba tener unos 60 años, aunque aun manteniendo una buena corpulencia gracias a su oficio. Igual que Link, vestía de verde, aunque con una pañoleta en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran entrecerrados, y tenía una espesa barba y bigote a juego con su cabello canoso. En ese momento le estaba dando forma a una hoja de espada con su martillo, y estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Al terminar, se limpió el sudor de su frente.

- Listo. – dijo, evaluando su trabajo. Era una hoja realmente espléndida, de longitud media, bien afilada y nueva. – Solo falta esto, y estará completa. –

Tomó una empuñadura de oro, e insertó la hoja recién forjada en ella. Después, colocó una gema azul en el centro, y empezó a golpearla con el martillo para asegurarla por completo. Unos cuantos golpes después, echó un vistazo a su trabajo terminado, para luego colocarlo dentro de una funda azul con adornos dorados.

- El mejor trabajo que haya hecho. – dijo el anciano herrero, con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. – Es una pena que tenga que dárselo a alguien que no se lo merece. Oh, Link… –

- ¿Me llamabas, abuelo? – habló finalmente el muchacho, incapaz de contenerse más. El abuelo se sorprendió, pero al voltear, la alegría lo invadió al ver a su nieto sano y salvo.

- ¡Link! Oh, cielos muchacho, estás a salvo. – exclamó, abrazándolo. - ¿Cómo fue que escapaste? –

- Tuve ayuda. – dijo Link, apartándose para que su abuelo viera a su compañera.

- Tú eres… ¿la famosa Princesa de los Piratas, Tetra? – El abuelo estaba bastante sorprendido. – Escuché que ya te habían capturado. –

- Así fue. Pero logramos escapar, por poco. – dijo Tetra. – De cualquier manera, es mejor que usted y su familia se vayan de este lugar. En la mañana los soldados vendrán a registrar, y conociéndolos, no creo que les importe incendiar el lugar si no encuentran lo que buscan. –

- Lo sé. Bueno, de todos modos ya no tengo razones para estar aquí. – dijo un poco más animado. – Tu abuela y tu hermana estarán muy felices de verte. –

- Creo que es mejor que vaya a verlas. – dijo Link.

Mientras Link iba a despertar a su abuela y a su hermanita, el abuelo se quedó a solas con Tetra. No pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que fue de toparse con ella cuando se lo llevaron como rehén, de otro modo, lo hubieran seguido obligando a trabajar para ese malvado tirano del Rey Desmond. Algunos lo llamarían coincidencia, pero el abuelo, siendo un hombre de fe, estaba seguro de que las Diosas la habían puesto en el camino de su nieto por alguna razón. Tetra, mientras tanto, observó la espada que el abuelo acababa de terminar de forjar, llena de curiosidad.

- ¿Me permite verla? – preguntó Tetra de repente.

- Por supuesto. – dijo el abuelo. Tetra tomó la espada y la sacó de la funda, palpando la hoja con sus dedos.

- Que excelente filo. – dijo Tetra. – Una espada realmente preciosa. –

- Sí, lo es. – dijo el abuelo con resignación. – Me la encargó el Rey Desmond en persona, antes de irse a atender sus "asuntos". –

- Probablemente quería usarla para ejecutarme personalmente. – dijo Tetra, recordando lo que había escuchado cuando la encarcelaron.

- Las cosas eran muy diferentes cuando el Rey Daphness gobernaba. – dijo el abuelo. – Esos tiempos se ven tan lejanos ahora. Siempre me sentí orgulloso de fabricar armas para él, porque siempre se aseguraba de que las usaran para proteger a la gente. Desmond solo las quiere para lastimar o matar a quienes se le opongan. –

- ¿Por eso se negó a seguir trabajando para él? – preguntó Tetra. El abuelo la miró con algo de sorpresa. – Su nieto me contó cuando estábamos encerrados en el castillo. Que se lo llevaron porque usted se rehusó a seguir trabajando para el Rey Desmond. –

- Ese Desmond no tiene una pizca de humanidad. – dijo. – Cuando tú apareciste, pensé que por fin había llegado alguien capaz de oponérsele. Así que algún modo creí que yo también podría hacerlo. Pero no, me atacó justo donde no podía defenderme. –

Tetra de nuevo sintió ese arranque de furia y odio en su interior. Desmond no tenía compasión por nada ni por nadie. Pero eso iba a terminar, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Link regresó con su abuela y su hermanita. Por lo visto se había tomado el tiempo para explicarles la situación y decirles que tenían que huir, pues habían vuelto cargando unos bolsos de viaje. El abuelo fue a hacer su propio equipaje, aunque realmente no podían llevarse mucho, solo lo esencial. Cargaron lo que pudieron en una yegua que tenían en su establo y se prepararon para partir.

- ¿Qué estás esperando, muchacho? – dijo el abuelo.

- No, lo siento, yo no voy con ustedes. – dijo Link.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó la abuela.

- Tetra me invitó a unirme a su tripulación. – dijo Link. – Bueno, primero habrá que rescatarlos, pero… creo que será una forma de pagarle el que me haya ayudado a escapar del castillo. Y también quiero hacer algo por este reino, quiero luchar contra ese tirano del rey Desmond. –

- Hermano… - dijo la pequeña.

- No se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien. Tendré quien me cuide las espaldas. –

- Espera. – dijo el abuelo, sacando de su mochila la espada que acababa de terminar. Se la dio a Link. – Este es el mejor trabajo que he hecho en toda mi vida. Sería un desperdicio que estuviera en las manos de ese malvado. Me sentiré mejor sabiendo que la utilizan para luchar contra él. Llévatela. –

- Gracias, abuelo. Cuídense mucho, los tres. – dijo Link.

El abuelo chasqueó las riendas y echó a andar a su montura, alejándose de allí. Link entró de nuevo a la casa, sacando unas capas de viaje para él y Tetra. Tendrían que mantenerse ocultos. Tetra le preguntó si su familia estaría bien por su cuenta, a lo que él respondió que tenían una casita en los bosques que podrían usar como refugio, ahí estarían a salvo. Entretanto, su próximo destino estaba en la prisión de las afueras, para rescatar a la tripulación de Tetra. Pero estaba el otro asunto, ¿dónde iban a conseguir un barco?

- Ya pensaremos en ello luego. – decidió Tetra.

Había sido difícil perder su barco, pero mientras siguieran vivos, siempre podrían conseguir otro. Su prioridad de momento era liberar a sus camaradas de la prisión. Si el castillo era la fortaleza de máxima seguridad, y había logrado escapar de ella, entrar y salir a la prisión de las afueras sería pan comido. Y le alentaba saber que no tendría que hacerlo sola.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, pasé mucho sin actualizar esta historia. Pero ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre en las manos, y logré terminar este cap luego de quedarme estancado. Si miro el lado positivo, he estado viendo One Piece últimamente, así que de ahí se me han venido muchas ideas para esta historia (es de piratas, al fin y al cabo).

Gracias por los reviews a **hinatauchiha82, Zilia K, Magua, shade7caos, , Luna-Inverse725 **y **SYD BARRET POWALKS****KY,** y disculpen por la enorme tardanza. A ver si puedo actualizar al menos una vez al mes, a no ser que haya causas de fuerza mayor.


End file.
